


The Brothers Catch You Dancing

by caketears



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Diavolo, Possibly some crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketears/pseuds/caketears
Summary: Diavolo has an assignment for the seven brothers. What is that assignment you might ask? That's to sing and make a song of course!! The point of it is to help bridge the gap between the three realms and get exchange students from different realms to come and attend RAD. When you heard the song, the first thing you do is break out in dance in your room, but obviously they burst in without knocking.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !!! This is my first AO3 fic ever. This whole fic is based off of the character songs that have been coming out and they're so good!!! This'll be in the order of the brothers born so Luci, Mammon, etc. I've had this idea for awhile so I'm putting it on here and I'll give you my twitter, so if you wanna chat, don't be afraid to. I'm technically typing this during school, but on my lunch break right now, but besides that, enjoy! ^^  
> ( !!-means timeskip)

It was just a normal school day in Devildom. You had just gotten home after a long lecture from your history teacher about how no one did the timeline of Devildom on the test when they were supposed to. That had ruined your entire mood and you didn't think there was anything that'll help you get over it. "I swear on my new pair of Air Forces, I will break his nose. He didn't even TELL US to do the timeline." Taking off your shoes once you got in your room, you flopped onto your bed and looked up into your dark and airy bedroom. You looked around wondering when everyone else was gonna get home, since you got off early.

A high-pitched ding from your DDD alerted you. You opened your phone to a bright, blinding screen with a light purple background. "Aw shit, ma eyes." A message from Diavolo. Not something you really get often, unless it's about a test or something else important. He sent you a video with a gray background and black music note. You had no idea of what it could've been, but as soon as you pressed the play button, your eyes burst wide open. Your ears were greeted with a rough, but soothing voice singing to an upbeat beat. It took you awhile to figure out who was singing to this. It was Lucifer.... "SHUT UP! Hold on. There's no way this is Lucifer singing. Wait. I must be trippin', right?" Nope, it was Lucifer singing. Hard to believe, but with Diavolo being the head of RAD and basically being his boyfriend *cough* scratch that haha, Diavolo is the only person that Lucifer would do this for. You couldn't believe it, but his singing was actually pretty good and all around kinda calming.

"Ohoho, I'm gonna need Lucifer to sing me a lullaby one day because this is really cool." The more you think about it, you never really saw Lucifer as someone who couldn't sing, but as someone who just never tried to.

"Ok, but this song is heat." !! You had been playing the song on repeat at least 30 times. It was blasting so loud, that you couldn't hear yourself. That's how good it was. Sweeping up your floor, you were swinging the broom around as if it was a dancing partner. "Yumemi sase ni Ikukara matte na yo, Lady" you sang. "Yume no nakade. Kimi wo toriko ni. Ima wa tada sore ijo no koto wa nai. Okumade mo fukaku fukaku. Hamattara mo nukedasenai." You started jumping in beat with the music, completely forgetting and letting everything around them fade away.

~Start Lucifer's POV~~~~~~

I walked into the House of Lamentation and completely relaxed my body as soon as I saw that no one was home. "Ah, finally." It took me a few seconds to hear that a quiet thumping and familiar noise was coming from the kitchen, so I walked into the kitchen but no one was there. "That's strange, I would've thought at least Beel was in here raiding the fridge." I think for a bit and realize that it must have been coming from Y/N's room. I walk to Y/N's room and knock on it three times, but they don't answer. "Y/N? Are you in there?" The thumping and ALL too familiar noise was louder, but they wouldn't respond. "Y/N?" I opened the door to reveal something that I never thought I would see and hear in my whole life.

~End Lucifer's POV~~~

You were still jumping and singing Lucifer's song, it was just _so_ catchy. You hadn't noticed any change in the atmosphere, but little did you know a certain someone was standing _right_ behind you. The upbeat and moving song slowly got quiet, until you heard nothing but the quiet winds of Devildom. You quickly turned around to see the tall, dark-haired man, ya' know the one who sang the song. Your face twisted into a state of _shock."Hey Lucifer_ , hehehe....."

"So, are you enjoying yourself in here?" 

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What's that song you were listening to?"

"Oh. It's just some underground artist, no one special." He made his way up and into your face. You could feel the warmth of his breath hitting your face.

"Do you know the name of that person who made the song?" He tilted his head down to ear and whispered. You swallowed back the heavy lump that was sitting in your throat. 

"I do." 

"What's their name, Y/N?"

"L-Lucifer..."

He gripped your waist and pulled you into his chest. Your head was twirling in circles. A demon? This hot? Holding me? ABOUT TO KISS ME, MAYBE?????

"You know you should sing and dance more, it's cute."

"Maybe I will." You grabbed the back of his head with both of your hands and pulled his head towards yours.

"I think you should sing more often Luci, it suits you." Your foreheads touched and you breathed deeply.

"Maybe I will." Your lips pressed against his plump, juicy lips. It was rough, but sweet. You inhaled his scent, a mix between leather and a roaring campfire. You've dreamed of this so much and wished for it and now your dream had finally came true.


	2. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little notice

Hi everyone!!! I’m sorry to anyone who has been looking forward to more chapters! I’ve just been super caught up in school, but winter break starts Friday, so I’ll try to get something in!! I hope you understand💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update these when more songs come out and so forth! Please leave a comment for feedback, so I can give you maybe better chapters in the future. Sorry if this was a bit OOC, I've never tried writing characters like Lucifer.  
> Here's my twitter: @ceooftiramisu  
> Bye Bye! -3-


End file.
